


The Titan, The Angel and The Human

by CoveredinLemons



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Love Triangle, Sex, Yuri, titan/evangelion battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover fic I wrote as a request from a friend on facebook.<br/>warning for graphic descriptions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Titan, The Angel and The Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryan).



shinji is a whiney and he cries all the time

annie c him cri and stp 2 ask wat the mattr. “y u cry shingi ?” she say lemon down on him all productive like a mother.

shinki startle and luk up wilderby. then he sae “i cry cos dad.” 

annie sigh and pat the one on the head. then all of a suddenly annie gets a papercut from the shhinji’s hair. andy yelp and turn 2 titan.

alarms go off in the place.

shinjis dad yells “get in the titan shignii!”

Shinji get in his evangelion and to battle the with annie.

annie slaps shingis evangelion and the evangelion grows tennicle in its chest

the tennicle attak on the titan.

all of a sudden the battle turns in2 heavy coitus as they cannot deny the forming attraction between them.

nannie's titan uses the tennicle as a penis.

then! mikasa appear at that time and is shock to c the large sex.

"no shigini! u chet on me with nannie!"

"mikasa it not wht it luk like. the tennicle just appear!" yells snikni in desperate attempt to salvage the truth while nanny moan like moist goat

nannie frown at mikasa angry at perturbance.

mikasa frown bak

"nanny im tired of u. sligly is mine" say mikasa like angry hat

"sligly waz never mine. he is the dad" say nannie while shinji granny

say anni

mikasa stare

"what do you mean."

nannie laugh at mikasa’s dumb. “obviosly that i luv u.”

michael blush and luk away "nannie dnt lie 2 me. u knw i nt gae."

nannie shrinks with sadness till she is shortr then michalesa. her titan body steams away like lost cows.

milkcase luk back up 2 shinigi

shiniki is playin with the tennickle

suddnely he fel down ded

"NO1!" screms milkysca and nanny

they run 2 the body

but it too late

sliggy ded

milkcasea luk at nanny

"now what" she say as she does 1 cry

"now we can b together finally" say anna, she is blushing like plucked chickens in a warm place.

mikasa smile and the one cry stops

they kiss

the end


End file.
